Mark's House
by noblesaidjusticemattox
Summary: It's about Mark and his wife April and his children Emily and Brett that they love VHS tapes, DVDs and Video Games.
1. Mark's House Chapter One

Chapter 1

On November 23rd, I was alone in Thanksgiving.

And I thought, "I'm bored. I guess I can play on my phone."

And I play on my phone for a while.

Then my dad came home.

There's Thanksgiving dinner for us.

I can get some of it.

And I save some for Mark and his family.

And we went to the car.

Then we went to my uncle Mark's House.

Then I went to the basement and play the games.

Then I went up and eat.

But first, the pray.

Then I went home again.

And I went to sleep.


	2. Mark's House Chapter Two

Chapter 2

On December 10th, I went to the store with my dad.

We have to get the cake and other stuff.

Then, we go to pizza hut to get the pizza.

Then we're at Mark's house.

So, I went down and dance.

When I came down, we eat.

So I went down and I was looking for VHS Tapes for print dates.

And April and Emily is looking for a movie that was priceless.

So we have to watch movies on VHS.

So, Emily picked out a movie called, "The Muppet Christmas Carol".

And Emily asked me, "Have you seen this one before?"

And I told her, "No."

So I just have to find out what's about, but I can't.

I have to find a movie that I love, "Matilda".

But, Emily caught me and asked me, "Are you changing movies from us?"

I said, "Yeah."

And then when I get home, I'm writing a letter to Mark, April, Emily and Brett.

A list of VHS Tapes that they're going to buy.

And I send them a picture of what a VHS Shelf could like.


	3. Mark's House Chapter Three

Chapter 3

On December 24th, I was on my phone when Santa came that afternoon.

I think we should take the present to Mark's house and open it.

And we're here now.

And Mark tell me, "Are you ready to dance?"

And I said, "Yep."

Mark said "I heard it."

But he asked and said, "Do you think their done? I think their done. Let's go and see."

And me and Mark go downstairs.

Then there's Emily with Kayden and Caleb.

Mark asked Emily, "Do you think there's room for him.

Emily told him, "Yes."

Then there is.

We're doing "Take On Me" by: a-ha.

And Caleb said to me, "I think I failed this. Do you want to do two controllers and I do one."

I told him, "Yeah."

Then we're doing it again.

But Mark told me to pause the game.

And I did.

I asked him, "Do you saw my letter?"

Mark said, "Yep."

Then I came back up and I have to eat and then I came back and go watch a movie on VHS.

And I came back down and play the game.

So, I got "The Muppet Christmas Carol".

I do a VHS Opening of it.

And everybody is in it, with my brother Noetic Mattox and the kids.

Then, I watched it.

I finally got to see what happened.

So, April came down and asked, "Are you ready?"

I stopped the movie for christmas present opening.

I opened my present.

It's a sweater and a radio with christmas songs.

And I came back down and watch a movie.

My dad came down and asked me, "Are you ready?"

I'm about to put their movie up.

I came back up and all I want is a Wii console, Just Dance 1, Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3 and Just Dance 4.

And April asked me, "What's your favorite song on Just Dance 2?"

I said "Jungle Boogie."

And we've listen to Jungle Boogie.

Then we've came home.


	4. Mark's House Chapter Four

Chapter 4

On January 1st, I played my phone on New Year's Day.

We're also going to Mark's house on New Year's Day.

And we're here.

And I came to eat first, then I come and play the game and watch a movie.

And I danced to one song.

Then, I finised watching "The Muppet Christmas Carol".

After that, I finally got to watch "Matilda".

I do a VHS Opening of it.

Mark came down there and said, "I thought you're dancing. Are you tired?"

And I told him, "Yeah."

Dad came and asked, "Are you watching a tape?"

I said, "Yes."

Then dad came down and asked me, "Is it that close to the end of the movie?"

I told him, "Yeah."

And it's over.

Me and my dad go upstairs.

Then I went home and it's time for me a bath for school.


	5. Mark's House Chapter Five

Chapter 5

On April 1st, I was watching Space Jam in the morning.

And I'm about to get ready to go to Mark's house, but Noetic left a note to us.

It says, "I'm at Jasmine's. I'll be back for a while. If not, go ahead and leave."

And we're here without Noetic.

Then, I take the gifts to them.

So, I come down and play the game.

I came outside and meet the puppy that Emily's holding.

And Chase is here.

Me and him shaked hands.

I watched the end credits of "Matilda".

I gonna watch Antz.

I'm gonna do a VHS Opening of it, after the DreamWorks logo.

And Mark came down with the little girls, and he asked me, "Noble, do you want to let the kids dance?"

I said, "Sure."

Me and the little girls danced to "Jungle Boogie" by: Kool and the Gang.

I came back up and Mark and his family open their gifts.

It's Alaska VHS, Orange County DVD and envelopes with papers.

Then I eat after the pray.

Whenever I get done eating, I have to go watch a movie.

And I came down and watches Antz.

Then my dad called me after the end credits, and he tell me to turn everything off.

And I did.

Then I went home and watched Space Jam again.


End file.
